


S.E.X. (S is for the simple need, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot 'cause that's the one you really want)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Michael Being A Dick, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really bad, Michael Clifford smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.E.X. (S is for the simple need, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot 'cause that's the one you really want)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Nickelback song S.E.X. Which is on their Dark Horse album.
> 
> This is really bad Michael Clifford smut. Its my first smut and is really bad, please leave comments. Enjoy! (Hopefully)
> 
> This was Beta'd by TheAwkwardNinja, go check out her stuff.

*My PoV*

"Hurry the fuck up, bitch.", I heard Michael snap from behind me. I turned and shot him the finger, sliding myself into the seat next to his.

Michael Clifford was the schools most loved/hated bad boy. For every person that loved him, equally, another hated him. I understood people from both sides. With his piercing green eyes that were framed by his long, dark lashes. His perfect smile, worthy of use on a toothpaste ad. His milky, pale skin and who could forget his pale pink lips and shock of deep purple hair, always spiked to perfection. I understood completely why so many people adored him. But everyone has a hamartia- that fatal flaw that can ruin even an angel. Michael Clifford's hamartia is simply that he is a complete and utter dick, and I don't just mean regular teenage boy dick that gets on a girls nerves for a couple months before moving on to a new target, no, I'm telling you that he is the world's biggest asshole.

Let me explain, ever since I started school Michael Clifford has been on my case, at first it was childish, pulling my hair, putting my bag in places that I can't reach, stealing my chair, the usual juvenile shit. This I didn't mind, I'd laugh it off. But when I turned 13, the insults started. So okay, I was a little underdeveloped in the breast department, only rocking a 'A-Cup', being a teenage boy he noticed that my breasts weren't as big as the other girls, he decided to let everyone know by shouting things such as, 'No tits', 'Laura, lad chest', and cruel chants of 'Laura has a lad chest, a lad chest, a lad chest. Laura, has a lad chest, a lad chest, a lad chest'. These insults hurt more as he was bringing the way I  looked into it, but I swallowed them as they were a common occurence. Then I turned 16 and my tits had slowly been growing (DD, yes!), the taunts got worse, now Michael and his 'crew' made jokes about how big they were and every time I walked down the hallway and passed Michael he'd make motor boating sounds, knowing full well, the jibe would cause my cheeks to turn pink.

"What did I even do to make is guy have some sort of personal vendetta against me?" I muttered.

I snapped out of my flashbacks when I heard the bell ring, informing everyone that lesson had started. My English teacher, Mr. Carlisle, was standing at the front of the class droning on about this terms outcomes.

"This term we will be studying Shakespeare's Macbeth." he said, receiving a chorus of groans from the class. Having read Macbeth about 10 times already, I allowed my self to daydream while Mr Carlisle discussed the themes of the novel.

 I shifted my gaze, from the projected image of three witches around a cauldron, to Michael who was sitting about a foot away from me. First my eyes fell on his boots, black combats with a slit sheen. Tucked into his combats were his skin tight, black skinny jeans, which clung to his calves, thighs and bulge perfectly- wait! What?! I did not just think that, snap out of it Laura! I inhaled deeply, my gaze moving up slowly, taking in the sight of his red checked shirt, the arms tied into a knot at his waist, the way it just rested there on his hips and when he stretched it ripped against his v-line, the image made me bite my lip to surpress a moan. I dragged my eyes up, moving my gaze up his torso, his black and white baseball T-shirt with the word 'Idiot' printed on it in red capitals, the way it framed his muscular back, the way he rolled the sleeves up to showcase his pale, perfect forearms- seriously bitch snap out of it. The guy is a dick, you can do better. Well no, you can't but, seriously, Michael Clifford? Okay, what the hell the guy is a God, go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Moving my gaze from his body, allowing my eyes to travel upwards, I rested my eyes on his neck, the small, smooth bump of his Adams's apple, bobbing up and down every time he swallows, his jaw covered in day old stubble- imagine how that would feel rubbing against the tender skin of my thighs and clit, I whimper softly. I've allowed my thoughts to get to me, realising I've made that sound aloud, I blush furiously as Michael turns his head towards me.

 "What's wrong big tits, getting wet over me again?"

He tsks me before he turns around to highfive his best mate and right hand man, Calum. I shake my head, brushing off his comment and I return to staring at Michael who's turning back around, a cocky smirk plastered across his angel face.

That's when I notice just how perfect his mouth is, the pale pink, rose petal soft lips. His pearly white teeth, so straight and perfect they'd put a dentist to shame.

 "Oh.", I whisper as he runs his tongue over his bottom lip. I close my eyes as I imagine all the things that he could do with that I tongue, running it over my nipple before, before moving it south to such on my clit, me moaning his name as he pleasures me with his tongue.

BRRRRRNNNNNGGG!

I shriek, falling out of my seat and landing in a heap by Michael's feet. The sound of the school bell ringing shook me out of my daydream. Everyone was laughing, especially Michael who turns my embarrassing fall into a joke.

"Hey! Laura are you okay? I know those tits of yours are heavy, but I didn't think gravity had that much of an impact." He laughs, high fiving everyone that is within arms reach. I groan, picking myself up from the floor. I storm out of the classroom, deliberately slamming my shoulder against Michael's as I leave.

'What's wrong with you?', My subconscious scream, 'The guys a dick just snap out of it'.  
Reaching my locker, I slam my fists into it, letting out a scream of frustration. Pressing my back to the wall next to my locker and I collapse into a heap.

"Fuck you! Michael Clifford, fuck you!", I mutter kicking over the waste bin to my left. Sighing, I stand up and made my way to my next lesson, pushing thoughts of Michael to the dark recesses of my mind.

 

"Hey Laura are you okay? I know those tits of yours are heavy but I didn't think gravity would have that much of an impact." I joke, laughing and high-fiving everyone within reach.  I always make jokes about her and, normally, she shrugs them off. But today I must have gotten to her because, instead of standing up and shrugging off my latest comment, she stands up and storms out deliberately slamming her shoulder into mine as she leaves. I turn around just as her blue dip-dyed hair and chunky combat boots storm down the hallway.

I should probably explain, I've known Laura since we both started school 6 years ago and I was obsessed with her from the moment that I first layed eyes on her. With her long fringe that covers her eyes, her milky white skin, soft pink lips and beautiful deep brown eyes. She's the one girl in this shit-tip that I want, but the only one that I cannot have. I craved her attention from the moment I saw her and I've been desperately trying to get it for the past 6 years. Okay, so maybe my methods have been a bit flawed, but it has been working. This time I think I've pushed her a bit to far and I'm mentally kicking myself for opening my mouth.

"What's up with big tits?" Calum asks, appearing next to me.

"I don't know." I say rubbing my shoulder.

"Maybe she's on her period." Calum jokes.

I smile half-heartedly as we make our way to the door. I turn, checking I haven't left anything when I spot her jacket resting on the back of her chair.

"Cal, do you mind if I meet you in biology?" I ask, stopping in the doorway.

He nods, walking in the direction of the science building. I walk back into our English classroom, making my way to  her seat, I reach for her jacket, laying it over my arm.

"I'll prove that I'm not a total dick." I whisper, jogging to biology.

I reach biology 5 minutes later and everyone is already seated and in pairs, everyone except Laura and Calum. I smile slightly, trying to imagine them working together.

"Michael, please take a seat, sit anywhere." Our biology teacher, Miss Grant, says.

I nod, bypassing Calum who frowns, as I take the empty seat beside Laura.

"Michael, what the fuck are you doing?" Calum whispers, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. I shake my head and he turns back around still frowning.

I take a deep breath.

 "Laura, hey Laura, I'm sorry about English... Hey are you even listening?" I nudge her slightly. She jumps up, startled. I reach out and grab her to stop her from falling- again. Her eyes narrow when she realises it's me.

"How come you're not sat with your lap dog?" She snaps, gesturing to Calum. I bite my lip when she yanks her arm away, pulling her earphones out of her ears.

"Y-you left your jacket in English, and I wanted to apologise for what I said about you." I mutter. She looks at me, her mouth open slightly, her dark brown eyes burning I to my green ones.

"Erm, thanks, I guess." She says, finally, taking her jacket from me and our fingertips brushing slightly, sending a shock of electricity up my arm. Her attention is already back on the board and I watch her as she bends her head to take down some notes. Her long brown hair edged with blue falling over her shoulders. God she's beautiful. It's taking all the self control that I have not to reach out and touch her. She looks up again, her gaze on our biology teacher who's talking about sexual health. Without thinking, I slide my hand underneath the table, resting it on her thigh. She gasps, parting her legs slightly. I smile, my hand travelling further up. I glide it over her crotch, she bites her lip as I rub my hand up and down her crotch. There is only the thin material of her jeans and underwear seperating my hand from her heat. She jolts suddenly and pulls her body away from me.

"This never, EVER happened." She whispers, putting her earphones back in and tilting towards the edge of the desk.

"So I guess you are as frigid as they say, Big Tits." I snarl, out of anger, instantly regretting my choice of words.

I don't even see her fist coming but a minute later I'm on the floor clutching my nose, her fists are still clenched.

"Fuck you, Michael." She growls, grabbing her jacket and storming out. For the second time that day I've upset the girl I'm desperate to call mine- you really need to keep your mouth shut, Mike. I make a mental note to try and remember that.

"Fuck!" Calum says "Big tits has a mint right hook."

I nod, pulling myself up, and follow Calum out of biology.

"That Calum, she does." I say, watching Laura, turn left into the music room "That she does."

*My PoV*

I reach the quad annoyed and sick of Michael's shit. Sliding myself into the only vacant bench. The school quad is amass with students, everyone seems happy, laughing, joking and being normal teenagers. I wish I could be like them, have a large group of friends to mess around with. Sadly, I only have one really good friend and that's Brad. He's kind, sweet, funny and the shoulder that I always end up crying on. I smile, thinking back to last thing he said to me:

"Michael Clifford, really? Oh God, Laura. Well don't say that I didn't warn you, when all of this goes horribly wrong remember that I warned you; that guys is a complete dick."

Then a week ago Brad went on holiday with his family for 2 weeks, leaving me alone to deal with Michael-fucking-Clifford. So yeah, cheers Brad.

"Hey! Laura, I know you'll probably say no, but-Hey."

I look up to see Tristan standing in front of me- Tristan is one of Brad's friends, we get along, but rarely speak without Brad around.

"Oh, Hey Tristan, what were you going to say, I was miles away?" I ask moving over to allow him to sit down.

"I was wondering whether you'd come over mine and help a couple of us out with the english paper, you know the one half of us failed last term?" He asks looking down.  I sit back, resting my back onto the table.

"Yeah, sure I don't have anything else to do and you're a friend so yeah, who'll be there?" I ask, smiling. Tristan returns my smile, looking more relaxed than before.

"Oh, you know me, James, Conor and Calum..." He trails off.

"Calum? As in Michael's freaking lap dog, Calum?" I ask instantly regretting to do it. Tristan glances at me.

"Erm, Laura we really need your help. I promise he won't say anything."  I swallow what's left of my pride and nod.

"Okay I'll be there. What time?"

"'Bout 4:30, for an hour if that's okay, its just I'm having a house party at 6:00." He replies.

"Tris?"

"Yeah, Loz?"

"Can I come to the party? I mean, I think I need to let loose a bit." I ask rubbing my forehead.

Tristan sits back smiling. "Of course, I just didn't think you'd want to."

I share his smile, "See you at 4:30, Tris." He wraps and arm around my shoulders.

 "See you there Party Girl."

I stand up still smiling, the school bell ringing in the background. Schools over for the day, well it is for me I have two free periods.

"Well I better get home, try and find my English paper so I can help you guys." Tristan stands up too.

"I really appreciate this you know." He says before turning and walking to class. I turn and walk the other way, heading the direction of my car.

 

*Michael's PoV*

*An hour later*

"Hey! Mikey, you will never guess what I've just found out." Calum says sounding weirdly chirpy.

"What?" I ask staring at my reflection in my wing mirror, my left eyes has bruised slightly. Well I fucking deserved it.

"You know Evans?" He asks.

"Tristan Evans?"

"Yeah, well you know how we all failed that english paper?" He asks again, smiling slightly.

"Yeah I got an 'F' and got fucking bollocked by Mr. Carlisle and my mother." I reply, climbing into the drivers seat.

"Well, get this turns out Evans has asked Laura to talk us through the paper tonight and his house and she agree." He says, joining me in the car.

"You're sure she agreed, she knows me and you failed right?" I ask pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, she wasn't going to but he managed to convince her and oh it gets better." He pauses building up to something.

"Its gets better...how?" I ask.

"She coming to the party tonight as well." He smiles proudly.

"You have got to be kidding me, Calum. No way is Laura going to a party. Not without Brad."

"No joke Mikey boy, she's going." Calum says, looking serious.

"Well, I'm going too." I say, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"Thought you would." Calum smirks.

"God, that girl is just full of surprises." I say, pressing play on my radio and filling the car with Green Day.

"So many surprises." I grin.

*My Pov*

*4:30*

"So is anyone else coming?" I ask, seating myself at Tristan's dining table. James, Conor, Tristan and Calum already seated in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my notebook." My spine tingles at the sound of Michael Clifford's voice from behind me.

"Hey, Laura thanks for this, means a lot." He says, sitting across from me. I nod and delve straight into it, explaining who I think is the true mockingbird in "To Kill A Mockingbird." After half an hour everyone seems tired, including myself. I bite my lip to suppress a yawn.

Everyone is sat furiously scribbling notes, everyone except Michael who's watching my every move. To avoid any awkward eye contact, I look down, making my own notes on my english paper. When somebody coughs, I become aware that I had been staring into space.

"I must say, Laura." Michael says, catching my eye. "You look so much cuter with something in your mouth." He says gesturing to the pencil I've been chewing on. Everyone seated at the table sniggers at the comment. I swallow hard, "Aw, why thanks Michael, its just a bit of a shame that it won't be your cock that I'm sucking on making me look cuter. But, I mean, you're welcome to watch me suck someone else's." I say winking at him, my voice thick with sarcasm. Everyone laughs, reaching over the table to offer me high-fives, including Calum.

Out of all the reactions I was expecting out of Michael, this was not it:

"Oh, I think my cock in your mouth would make you look very cute indeed." He winks back. The cocky bastard.

"Well it looks like the hour is up and there's a party in half an hour." Tristan says, "Anyone fancy helping out?"

*6:00*

All of us mucked in, in the end. Setting up the games consoles, getting the alcohol out, moving furniture to create a makeshift dance floor, putting out snacks and sorting out the playlist. By the time we finished it was exactly 6:00. People are starting to arrive and I'm sincerely regretting my decision to stay.

 Sighing, I made my way to the kitchen to find alcohol worth consuming. Grabbing an empty red cup from the counter, I begin searching through 75cl bottle of alcohol stacked on the kitchen table.  
"Aha, now we are talking, someone in this house has good taste." I say holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, I un-screw it and begin pouring myself half a cup of the honey coloured liquid.

"Well, well what do we have here?" I freeze, knowing all to well who's watching me from the doorway.

"Michael, what is it that you want, exactly?" I ask.

"Is it obvious, Laura?" He asks raising his left eyebrow, answering my very own question with one of his own.

"Look, Michael, I'm not a doctor, I can't prescribe you something for the itch that your hand was suffering from this afternoon." I smirk, taking a long swig from my cup. Michael laughs running one of his long fingered hands through his dark purple hair.

"You really are a piece of work, Laura. Do you know that?" He sighs.

"I'm a fucking piece of work? You cannot be fucking serious. You have made my life a living fucking hell, since the moment you laid eyes on me and I'm the fucking piece of work." I snap, my voice getting louder. Placing the bottle of Jack Daniels back on the counter, I take in a shaky breath. "You know what, Michael, I'm sick of your shit. I can't be fucking bothered with you, I give you chance after chance to act like a human being and you throw it back in my face. I-oh you know what, I can't be bothered wasting my breath."

Taking in another deep breath, I walk past Michael, he reaches out to stop me but I manoeuvre round him. "Get fucked, Mike."

 

*2 hours later*

So I'll admit I haven't drank as much as people think. But, every time I turn Michael seems to be there watching everything I do. So whenever our eyes meet I take a sip, occasionally topping up my glass every now and again, to mask my sobriety.

Everyone around me is wasted, no one capable of making coherent sense. I move further into the sea of bodies that are either dancing, drinking or making out. I do this hoping to lose Michael, unluckily when I come out on the other side, I walk straight into him.

"Having fun, Kitten?" He asks.

"I-" I stop, feigning confusion, "Kitten?"

He leans in closer, chuckling in my ear, "I know you're not really drunk, you can stop pretending."

"I-" I'm about to talk when Calum buts in, completely wasted.

"Hey. Michael. Naked. Kitchen. Now." He stumbles through the doorway, slurring his words.

"Oh. Laura. Hey." Calum pulls me into him, I laugh suddenly relaxing before wrapping an arm around his body.

"Calum? Can I do something?" I ask, looking up at him. He nods, looking down at me, without thinking about the possible consequences of this, I reach up and kiss him. I frown this is not what I expected, his lips are wet and rough and taste like a mixture of vodka, beer and God knows what else. His arms lock around my waist and I press myself closer to him, the red cups that we held in our hands, end up crashing to the floor as the kiss deepens, I pull away my lips are a darker shade of pink and are slightly swollen. Calum leans in again but he's stopped by Michael, who shoves him away from me.

I turn, "Michael, what the fuck are you doing? You don't fucking own me, they are loads of other girls at this part fuck one of them." I shove him, but he grabs the top of my arm and pulls me with him.

"You, you fucking whore, I'm going to show you exactly what I do to girls when I fuck them, come with me." He pulls at my arm but I move backwards.

"Bitch if you don't move willingly, I'll move you myself." I tense, shaking my head.  "You fucking asked for it." Michael grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my face to his.

"You know what you are Laura? You are a nasty little whore aren't you? You think any of these lads want to fuck you? They don't they just think you're fucking easy. All they want it to go to school and brag about how they wrecked your tight pussy."

I shake my head, tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. But they're not tears of pain or fear and I'm not upset. I'm frustrated, I want Michael to kiss me, or do something else. "I'm not a whore." I whisper.

"Yes you are, and I think I need to show you what happens to whores." He whispers yanking my head up. Michael leans in to kiss me, his lips are wet but soft, he tastes of beer, but he's as sober as I am. I can't help myself from leaning in to kiss him, despite his threats and violent behaviour, I can feel bursts of pleasure every time he tugs at my hair and verbally abuses me. He breaks the kiss, and I whimper. He laughs lightly, pulling my head closer to his.

"So, if you're not a whore, why do you want to fuck me so bad? I know you eye fuck me in English, its clear to see, you whimper, you blush, you bite your lip and I'm sure you remember biology, I was practically fingering you and you didn't care, we barely talk civil to each other yet you let me grope you, so what are you?" He asks, tugging my hair slightly.

"What are you, Laura? I want an answer." He tugs harder.

"D-d-desperate?" I supply, wanting nothing more than the feel of his lips on mine.

"Desperate? Hmm? Is that all? Are you sure you're not a whore? Maybe a slut, I like slut better."

"Whatever you say, Michael please just-"

"Just what, Laura? Just what?" Another tug on my hair.

"Fuck me, please?" I beg.

"Okay, okay, seeing as though you asked so nicely."

Letting go of my hair, he grabs my wrist dragging me out of the living room. He weaves the pair of us in and out of the mass of bodies, a couple having sex on the stairs, I pull a disapproving look. Michael laughs.

We reach the landing, and Michael nudges the door to the nearest room open, another couple are having sex whilst a guy sits in the chair masturbating.

"OUT, GET OUT NOW!" Michael barks, I jump despite the fact the order isn't aimed at me. The couple and their friend depart shooting me and Michael the finger as they leave.  
Michael leads me over to the bed and pushes me down, pulling the chair from the desk over, he sits facing me.

"Okay so here is what's going down, you do as I say, without question. Are you understanding me Kitten?"

"Yes, I understand." I say, my breath catching in my throat.

"Good, if it gets to heated and you feel uncomfortable tell me."

I nod, "what do I say or do?"

He pauses thinking for a moment, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Seriously we are about to fuck and you want to get to know me?" I snap, annoyed at his sudden interest.

SLAP

His hand slaps the left side of my face, "I asked you a question, I expect you to answer it without getting cheeky."

"Blue, my favourite colour is blue."

"Good, so first things first, come here and sit on my lap like a good little kitten."

I smile, walking over and straddling his lap, he brings his hand up to my face, stroking my burning cheeks with his thumb, "Kitten is so pretty when she's doing what she's told." He whispers his breath hot on my ear.

"Is there a reason Kitten is sat on your lap?" I ask hoping that if I speak out of turn he'll slap me again.

He does bringing, his right hand across my left cheek.

I whimper again and Michael presses his lips to mine, I slide my hands from my sides up Michael's arms and over his chest, I wrap my arms around his neck my fingers slowly getting tangled in his hair. Michael pulls away, his lips a deep pink colour, they've swollen considerably and his lips aren't the only thing to get bigger.

Michaels hands grip my hips pushing my crotch against his, his hard on pressing against my thigh, he moans as I lightly begin to grind my hips against his already hard cock.

"Baby- stop, please stop." He mumbles into my neck. "Okay, stand up and go and sit on the bed."

I do as he asks, standing up and walking to the bed, when I feel a pair of familiar hands grip my waist, "Guess what I'm going to ask you to do now, kitten." Michael says, the fingers of his right hand trailing up my body and running themselves along my lips.

"I'm guessing you want me to swallow my words from earlier this evening and put your cock in my mouth" I say, turning around to face him and batting my eyelashes innocently.

"Now isn't Kitten clever, that's exactly what I want you to do now get on the bed." He orders, pushing me lightly. I sit myself on the edge of the bed, my feet flat on the floor.  
"Now, no biting or grazing or pulling away until I say so." He tells me, and judging by the look in his eyes he means it.

I lick my lips, watching as Michael sits down on the chair removing his shoes and socks. He then stands, walking back over to the bed, he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, sliding,them down and off before throwing them across the room. My eyes widen at the sight of his hard-on, I can't say I'm not impressed, and judging by Michael's expression he's pleased with himself.

He moves closer sliding his fingers in my hair pulling my head closer to the head of his cock. He taps the head against my lips and I open them willingly, as he pushes himself into my mouth.

I swirl my tongue around the tip, slowly moving my head up and down. Michael's hands fist themselves in my hair, pushing more of himself into my mouth. I pull my head back up, running my tongue along the slit in the head. Michael moans pulling me off of him, but keeping his hands fisted in my hair.

Running my tongue of my bottom lip, I look up at him, my head tilted to the left slightly.

"I was right, Laura. When its my cock in your mouth you look a hell of a lot cuter. But I want to know one thing." He asks, rubbing his thumb of my lips.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"You said, 'shame it won't be YOUR cock in my mouth making me look cute.' So who's cock were you planning on sucking?" He mockingly ask, impersonating me.

"It was a joke, I wasn't planning on having anyone's in my mouth." I reply.

"Well, those plans have changed, Kitten." He says pulling me back onto his cock.

"Tell me, Kitten would you have let Calum fuck your mouth? Would you have let him stretch this pretty little mouth of yours like this? I reckon you would have, we all know how much of a cockslut you are. How much you love having cocks in your mouth. Would you have let Calum or Tristan talk to you like this? With your mouth stretched around their cocks unable to talk back-" he moans suddenly, pulling me further on his dick.

"Kitten, Kitten, stop it. Kitten I said stop." He slaps my face and I jerk away.

"Don't want me cumming just yet do we?" He whispers, removing his hands from my hair and tugging at the hem of my t-shirt.

"I want this off, I want your jeans off. Basically, I want all of this." He says gesturing to the rest of my clothes. "Off. Laura, I want you naked."

"Get naked yourself then." I say pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.

SLAP.

"Don't." SLAP. "Tell me." SLAP. "What to do." SLAP.

"Michael?" I asks, pulling my shirt off.

"What, Kitten?" He sits back on the chair, watching me undress.

"Why do you slap me?"

"It turns you on doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" I pull my jeans off, tossing them on top of Michael's. He taps his nose, and that's when I become aware of the slight bruising around his left eye. I wince, remembering how it got there. Standing up I walk towards Michael. I sit down on his lap and begin running my fingers along the bruise that I put there.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, kissing him lightly.

"I deserved it," he coughs suddenly. "Stop doing that, kitten." He growls.

"Doing what?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Getting all sweet, I don't do sweet."

I laugh, "Well then, stop "getting sweet" and start being mean. I like mean, mean is hot."

I pull his shirt over his head in between kisses, adding it to the pile of our already discarded clothes. His hands, wrap around my back, unclasping my bra and throwing it to the floor. He picks me up suddenly, carrying me to the bed.

"Are you on the pill?" He whispers, sliding his hands down to remove my remaining shred of clothing. I gasp as the cold air hits me.

"Yes." I inhale slightly.

Michael laughs, sliding his finger from my belly button, to my clit he continues moving down. "Kitten, you are fucking dripping." He laughs again, pressing his lips to my stomach. I whimper, as his mouth travels down, peppering kisses along my thighs.

 

*Michael's PoV*

I laugh, rubbing my finger up and down her centre. She's soaking and she knows it too.

"Kitten, you are fucking dripping." I laugh again, pressing my lips to her stomach.

I hear her whimper, as my mouth travels further down, I pepper kisses along her thighs, before moving back upwards. I press my lips to her clit and she jumps, her hands coming up from her sides to fist themselves in my hair. I continue to alternate between kissing and sucking. Then, the words that I've always wanted to hear her say in this exact moment, slip from her lips.

"Oh-my-god, Michael."

I stop and look up, she's biting her lip. I smile at her, noticing how beautiful she actually is. In the moonlight, that's filtering through the window, her pale skin is almost glowing. Her eyes, despite how dark they are, seem to be shining. She looks like an angel in disguise. I press my lips to the inside of her thigh. Then, I pull my self up kneeling on the edge of the bed.

"Michael, what are you doing?" She asks, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Move further up the bed." I order.

She does as I say, moving slowly.  She's teasing me I don't notice it at first, but then she bites her lip, beckoning me with her finger, her eyes have this hint of mischief, that I've been so desperate to see. Her cheeks are flushed from where I've slapped her. Her thighs are clamped together, her ankles crossed.

"Kitten, un-cross your legs. Now!" I growl.

She shakes her head, pulling them up to her chest. She continues to taunt me, sucking her index finger. I can't control it anymore, the more she taunt me, the more I want her. Without warning I climb on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Grabbing her wrists, I wrap her arms around my neck. This time she kisses me long, hard and passionate.

"How. Dare. You. Taunt. Me. Like. That?" I ask, kisses punctuating each word, I speak. She makes a low sound in her throat, her thighs parting slightly.

*My PoV*

I pull Michael closer, he's lying in-between my thighs. His hands are wrapped around my back, the only thing I want is this, his arms around me, my lips on his.

He pulls away suddenly, his hand sliding in between us, I know what he's going to do, but I gasp anyway.

"Kitten?" Michael whispers, into my neck.

"Just do it, Michael." I say trying not to sound to desperate.

He does as I ask, slowly sliding himself inside me. He begins to thrust slowly, pulling himself out and then sliding all the way back in. With each thrust, he elicits a moan from me. He speeds up suddenly, pressing his lips to my neck and sucking a bruise. He moans, the vibrations sending shock waves through my skin. I bite my lower lip, try to hold in a groan.

The faster Michael thrusts, this feeling in my centre grows, he must be feeling it to because his sucks, turn to bites. Leaving teeth marks in the tender flesh of my neck.

"Michael, faster." I moan as he begins to slow.

He does as I ask, slamming his hips against mine, I whine as my back slams into the headboard. The feeling is becoming hard to contain and I let out a small moan.

"Laura, Laura, I think I'm going to-" he pants.

I pull his face towards mine, "Me too, baby."

I kiss him roughly, as the moan I'd tried so hard to suppress, came bubbling to the surface.

"Michael, oh-my-god, Michael." I screamed as the familiar feeling of pleasure washed over me. Michael, felt it too because moments later he collapsed on top of me, moaning; coming in me.  He pulled out, laying next to me, our fingers intertwined.

The room was silent, filled with nothing but our shaky breaths. I turned my head to look at him, he was already staring at me. He propped himself up on one elbow, "Laura, I don't think I've ever told you this but you really are beautiful and I don't want tonight to be just a one time thing. I want to be with you." He pauses. "Laura will you be my girlfriend?" He asks a blush creeping across his cheeks.

I prop myself up on my own elbow, Michael's hand, resting on my hip. I stare into his beautiful, perfect green eyes.

"Laura? Is the silence a yes?" He asks again, looking nervous.

I lean in to kiss him, before pushing him onto his back and straddling him. "This," I say as his hands reach up to rest themselves on my hips. "Is a yes." I kiss him again, my hands already lost in his hair.

He rolls me onto my back, "Up for round two, Kitten?" He growls in my ear.

I laugh, pulling him down to my lips, "Uh, yes!"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
